Shane ?
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: *CROSSOVER!*Shane leaves Freddie to move with his mom.But at the same time big Time Rush comes to Guest Star on iCarly.Why does this James kid look like Shane?Freddie want him but hes with Kendall Now what ?  Kames,Shane/Freddie,Freddie/James
1. A Change

**A/N OK So this crazy idea came to me yesterday and i HAD to write it its crazy but it might just make sense ...I couldnt wait to write this story im going CRAZY right now sop PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think about it (:**

"DOGS how many of you have seen iCarly ?" Gustavo asked walking back in forth between of course James raised his hand Logan and Carlos raised theirs to.I frowned how come I didnt know what this iCarly thing was ?

"Good because as you all may know except for KENDALL iCarly is a very popular web show!"I looked over at James he was smiling with excitment.I grabbed his hand ,he looked at me and blushed."HEY YOU TWO!"We turned to Gustavo"No lovey dovey stuff in here or while im talking"I dropped James hand and looked at the floor.

"Anyways, the three kids who started the show are HUGE fans of BTR so you guys will-"He was cut off when James screamed we all looked at James . Gustavo gave him a look and he apologized for screaming."You guys will be guest stars on their show in two weeks"He stated holding up two fingers and sat down in his chair we all turned to look at James.

"You can scream now babe"I said he looked at me and screamed."OH MY GOSH ICARLY WERE GOING TO BE ON ICARLY ! THIS IS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO COOL!"He shouted running around . He stopped in front of me, grabbing my hands jumping up and down."HOW ARE YOU NOT EXCITED"Then he fell to the ground obviously out of energy I smiled."Anything else Gustavo ?"I asked.

"Yes you guys need to become their friends that way they give BTR a good review this appearance on their show is huge for us so dont mess it up!"He shouted exiting the room . Leaving Kelly standing there smiling.

"You guys will leave tomorrow so pack two weeks of clothes ill have a limo outside the palm woods to take you to the airport which is gonna take you to Seattle . When you get there you'll be picked up by a guy named Spencer and he'll take you to meet the iCarly crew."She smiled handing us passports."And make sure James is under control when you get there"She said walking out of the room.I looked down at James he was sleep on the floor.I sighed picking him up bridal style.I turned to Carlos and Logan who shrugged"We have alot of packing to do"Logan said walking out the Carlos and me behind him.

* * *

><p>"But I want you to stay"I whined to my now ex-boyfriend Shane as he packed more clothes into his bag . He walked into his bathroom"Cant your mom move to Ohio without you?" I asked he walked back in shaking his head.<p>

"Freddie you know I have to go i cant stay"Shane said closing his bag.I pouted . He smiled leaning down to kiss me. But I turned my head to the side forcing him to kiss my cheek . He groaned"Freddie you know I have no say in this right ?"He said sitting down next to me on his bed which probably wont be here tomorrow.I know he wont."My mom got transferred I have to go its not my choice"He said hugging me.I layed my head on his shoulder letting a tear fall down . He quickly wiped it away with his thumb he leaned in to kiss me but this time I didnt move away and he pecked my lips.

"I should go"I said standing up."My moms gonna ge worried illt see you tomorrow to say..."I looked down not wanting to say goodbye . He walked over and hugged me tight"Its ok ill be back I can promise you that."He kissed me again.I pulled back sighing.

I walked out of his house and on to the street . When my phone started ringing it was Carly.

"Hey Carls' whats up ?"I asked trying not to show the sadness in my voice.

"Im sorry Freddie but he'll be back"

"I know i know."

"So I have something that might cheer you up"

"Whats that?"I asked smiling. I turned the corner walking into the apartment building.

"We got Big Time Rush !"I could tell she was excited.I know she had a thing for that Carlos kid.

"Thats great when are they coming in?"I asked

"They should be here tomorrow"

"Cool"

**A/N ok so this was my beginning (: Please review im ,like really really really excited for this story i think itll be good but what do you think ? Review Review Review PLEASE! Thank youu (:**


	2. Plane DONT crash!

**A/N:Hey Guys so I was kinda surprised when I got Reviews to this story (: It made me smile alot so I decided why not ? Upload the next chapter ?So thanks guys It means SO much(:**

"Wheres Sam?"Carly said pacing back and forth drinking a can of Peppy Soda.I shook my head that can was only gonna make her more mad then she already is."She knows that they're coming today right?"She shouted tripping over the yellow bean bag chair and landing into the red one.

"Carly she'll be here ok CALM DOWN"I said clicking away on my computer.I didnt want anyone to know this but,I had a tracking device on Sam I know its kinda weird but with the stuff she gets into its good to know where she is sometimes."She should be coming up the steps right now"I closed my laptop so when she opened the door she couldn't see the blinking green light.

"Hey hey sorry im late !"She said throwing her book bag at me.I immeadiatly through it on the ground who knows what could be in that thing?She gave me a stare before she continued"Anyways sorry some cop told me I was supposed to be in court today for crashing that lady's car you know Mrs. Dabney? (From Good Luck Charlie)Yeah her stupid old lady!So the cop tells m-"She was interrupted when Spencer came running in."Hey you guys im kinda late to pick up those guys so we gotta go!"

"But we have iCarly in like 6 minutes!"Carly screamed then she started pacing again

"I know I know but you guys need to come just do it on the way!"He shouted grabbing a jacket running out the door . We heard a loud noise which must have been Spencer falling down the stairs because then we heard a"Im OKAY!"He shouted form downstairs well this is going to be interesting I thought to myself before I grabbed a camara and a jacket running down the stairs behind Carly and Sam.

* * *

><p>"This is SO Cool"James shouted from the seat next to me.I can promise you if we werent dating I wouldnt be sitting next to him.I curse Carlos and Logan for being smart and sitting nowhere near us."Gosh dont you think that Freddie kid is SO cute!"James exclaimed impatiently looking out the window.I groaned loudly.<p>

"No actually I dont"I said with a little more attitude then I expected . This was weird me yelling at him James is the more dominant one is this relationship so usually he's the one yelling at me for saying stuff like that now I understand why he doesnt want me saying stuff like that it kinda hurts . And now that I think about ive been pretty dominant latly ever since this whole iCarly thing .

"Oh come down im not gonna cheat on you with him if that's what your worried about."He said kissing the top of my head.I couldn't help but smile.I love when he does that.I guess that another reason Carlos and Logan don't sit by us we're always touching each other or being all in love but we CANT HELP IT!I sighed leaning into his shoulder he laughed and put his arm around me."You know"I started looking down at our now intertwined hands."Id be ok if the world ended right now."I said snuggling into him more."Oh yeah? Well what if the plane crashed?Then what?"He said smirking down at me.I frowned"Thanks you James for ruining my good mood."I said sitting up and letting go of his hand he pouted"I was just kidding babe chill out."He said trying to pull me back to him but I just scooted farther away."Oh come on Kendall I was just kidding come here baby"He said whining.I just shook my head and looked down the aisle.I looked over at Carlos and Logan . Carlos was sound asleep and Logan was watching iCarly on his laptop.I sighed this flight will never end.

"Kendall if you dont get back over here and Cuddle with me im gonna be seriously angry with youu"He said,he was smiling.I relaxed my shoulders and scooted back over to him and rested my head on his shoulder he smiled leaning down to kiss me but I moved my head forcing him to kiss my cheek he looked at me confused.I pouted"I tired"I said in my baby voice.(I also stole that line from Good Luck Charlie...lol)He smirked again and kissed my nose putting his arm around me and pulling me close. And in the safety of his arms I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep . I hope this plane doesnt crash I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>"So when are they gonna get here"Carly asked impatiently to Spencer who just shrugged his shoulders and looked over to me.I laughed.<p>

"There plan is just now landing."I said looking down at my phone.

_So hows the move?-F_

_Fine but I cant talk right now im gonna go meet some friends ill text you later-S_

I sighed quietly Sam smiled sadly at me and patted my back its at times like these that remind me that even though We fight Sam and I are still friends.

_"**Flight 206 from Los Angles to Seattle is now boarding off"**_

"Thats them guys this is so exciting"Carly shouted reaching into my bag and grabbing the sign that said

_**Big Time Rush**_

**A/N Ok so yeah theres part two man Sorry Shane is kinda mean in this but I need him to be for this yeah Please review tell me what you think thanks (:Also please view my other story You and I tell me what you think my Jarlos story MIGHT get deleted idk Im not feeling it anymore idk (:  
><strong>

** -_Ahmazingly-Weird_  
><strong>


	3. IM NOT SHANE!

**A/N Yeah so im getting some positive feedback for this story (: So i thought eh why not go for it ? And here is Chapter 3 of Shane ! I actually may complete this story(: haha(: So please review and tell me what you think !(:**

Carlos was the first one off the plane quickly grabbing his bag and pushing down some little kid.I laughed at his patience.I looked down at Kendall he was still fast asleep.I didn't really want to wake him considering he just looked so peaceful with his mouth hanging open and slobber coming down his mouth.I doubt I could wake him anyways,Kendall is a heavy sleeper.I sighed nudging him."Kendall"I whispered in his ear."Its time to get off the plane babe"I said nudging him he only clung to me tighter.I couldn't help but awe at his adorableness . Logan walked back to see what was taking us so long, considering everyone else was already gone and off the then he witnessed the sight before him and he awed to.

I Laughed"Do you think maybe you could our bags?"I asked softly"Ill just carry him off"I said noticing his expression when i asked."Please I wont make you do my homework anymore"I said pleading with him.

"Well,"

"Ill clean your room for two weeks"I said fake smiling at him

"Well,"He said again looking up as if he was thinking

"Ill do your laundry for a month and wash the dishes for two"I said growing impatient with finally smiled and nodded his head."Deal"He said grabbing all four of our bags.I looked at him wide-eyed Since when was Logan so strong?"And by the way i would of done it for free if you had said pretty please with cherry's on top"He said smirking.I shook my head as he walked down the aisle**.**

I sighed partially standing trying to pick Kendall up bridal style but the way he was laying wouldn't let me.I groaned picking him up so his head was resting on my shoulder still and his chest was against mine.I placed my hands on his butt trying to erase all my dirty thoughts from this little touch.I shivered the thoughts away and started walking down the aisle.

I walked off the elevator with Kendall still in my arms and Carlos and Logan by my side."So which sign do you think it is?"Carlos asked as we looked at all the signs that said Big Time rush on them . There were also ones that said Kendall,James,Carlos,Logan and BTR,and my Favorite one Kames . That made me smile.

"Uh are we there yet?"Kendall asked.I laughed."We've been there for maybe 10 minutes"I said he yawned and I put him down."Which one is it?"He asked sleepily looking around at all the signs.I saw him smile he must've saw the Kames sign.

"I dont know why but I think we should go to that one"Logan said pointing at the the iCarly crew was standing.I almost dropped Kendall and ran over to them.I tried to hide my excitement because all of a sudden we were walking over to them.

* * *

><p>I looked up to see them walking over to and Sam were both about who had dibs on who.I smirked there were only four of were gay two of them were in a relationship...with each other ! Leaving only one straight one so I wonder hows that gonna work out ? Of course I laughed looking at them as they did rock,paper,scissors.I looked at them as they walked over.<p>

_Wait._

_Was that?_

_No it cant be?_

_Can it be?_

_IT HAS TO BE!  
><em>

I dropped my camera and ran over to him I stopped right in front of him he smiled at me."HI FREDDIE"He shouted . My heart started beating fast_._I jumped in his arms and kissed him.I watched his eyes become wide as he backed up to catch his balance . He never had a problem carrying me before . Eh who cares I have my Shane back!

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"I shouted at this kid who suddenly decided to kiss MY James!I was pissed!James kept moving his head away from the kid but some how he kept finding his lips.I was gonna kill this kid . James must've gotten tired of the kid because he pushed him off and wiped at his lips, I reached to punch the kid but James and Logan held me back.<p>

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"I shouted at him his face became frightened.

"NOBODY KISSES MY JAMES BUT ME!"he looked at me confused now, then the kid had some real nerve to smile at me like that then he started laughing.I reached for him again but James held me Logan let go obviously afraid of me.I don't blame him not much can calm me down when im mad like this but James and Video games.

I have no video games and im to pissed for James to do anything.

James just pulled me back some more."Hey Hey HEY!"He shouted at me.I stopped trying to get away and looked at him my breathing was fast and tears were falling down my face this kid has stepped OVER the line!"Hey calm down"Calm Down? Calm Down? CALM DOWN! He can not be serious.I just nodded my head he smiled and kissed my cheek."Everything's okay baby doll"He said smiling at me.I looked down at the floor I love when he calls me that.I tried to hide my blush but he lifted my head and kissed my nose which just made me blush more.

James grabbed my hand and walked us back over to where everyone else was . He nudged me and I groaned loudly."I'm sorry I tried to kill you"I mumbled.

"Annnnd"James said looking down at me.

"And i wont do it"I paused and glared at him"And... I . Wont . Do . It . Again"I said through gritted teeth.

James smiled kissing my forehead."That's my baby"He said hugging me.I never broke my glare at this Freddie Kid.

"Im sorry"Some blonde girl said"What just happened here?"She said trying not to show excitement.

"Yeah Shane what just happened here?"Asked a brunette girl standing next to her.

"Ill tell you what just happened"Carlos said glaring at the Freddie kid to.I wasn't the only one that was mad."Your friend here just kissed my bro's boyfriend that's whats going on!"

I watched as all three sets of eyes grew wide."WHAT!"The blonde girl shouted.

"Sam calm down"Said the brunette.

"Calm down ! Carly did you not just here what I heard ?"Sam shouted at the brunette who's name was Carly apparently I didnt cared at the moment.

"Shane is Freddie's boyfriend!"Sam shouted at of a sudden she was by my on by back and she BIT MY EAR!"AHHH!"I screamed trying to get her off then Carlos was by me shouting and trying to pull her off to . James was trying to pry that Freddie kid off of him and Carly was hitting James. While Logan was by that Spencer guy(The only iCarly member I didn't hate right now)acting like a little school girl smiling and flirting with him.

"IM NOT SHANE!"James shouted. Sam stopped choking me,Carly backed up from James,and Freddie let go of his neck.

"WHAT!"They all shouted

"You heard me in not Shane"James shouted.

**A/N Gosh guys really all this drama ? Its only Chapter 3! Haha this chapter would've been longer but my mom is forcing me off! So it will have to wait until Chapter 4 Dont forget to review (:**

** -Ahmazingly-Weird**


	4. Not really a Chapter : Sorry

**Hey guys im SO stuck on Chapter 4 :( So if you have ANY ideas which i know somebody has I get them all the time while reading stories haha(: But if you do please message me it would be appreciated and ill let everyone know you helped me cause of my Writers block :( Thanks (:**

** -Ahmazingly-Weird  
><strong>


	5. He will be mine:

**A/N Thank youu to Tazumi Hanako for helping me with this chapter (:Make sure you go and check out Tazumi Hanako's stories (: **

The car ride to our apartment was extremely awakward the iCarly crew on one side and us on the other nobody was speaking except Spencer and Logan who were in the two front seats,chatting about who knows what.I looked over at Freddie and was still staring at James.I leaned over into James and glared at him James looked down at me and wrapped his arm around me squeezing me tightly.I Looked up at him,he was I smiled so I smiled to he leaned down and kissed me it was innocent but it told me that he wasnt even thinking about Freddie he was thinking about me and only me . He pulled back and smiled brightly at me letting me so those perfect teeth.I smiled back he pecked my lips one last time before looking back out the window.I snuggled closer into him looking back at Freddie he frowned angrily at me.I smirked and worded the words"Mine"To him he shook his head and turned his attention to Spencer.

**'**"Are we almost there?"He asked through gritted Spencer didn't even reply he was to busy flirting with Logan . I laughed softly . Logan is such a flirt."Will you two get a room?"Sam shouted at us.I was about to say something when James nudged me and shook his head no.I sighed and just smiled."Why Jealous?"I said she laughed."Pretty Boy's gotta a come back huh? Your alright in my book."She said reaching out her hand i shook it . Me and her are gonna get along fine . Carly apologized before we got in the car so all that was left was Freddie but he didn't look like he was about to apologize for kissing someones boyfriend.I looked at Carlos he was busy kissing Carly . When did that happen?I coughed he turned to look at me a smirk on his face.I gave him a questioning look.

"Whats up Carlos?"I asked trying not to laugh . He shrugged at me and looked back at Carly.

"I think im in love"He said dreamily looking at Carly she giggled and leaned into kiss him soon turned into them making out.I shook my head and turned my attention to James helooked deep in thought.I waved my hand in front of his face trying to grab on to his attention . He looked down at me.I gave him my best puppy dog face and he smiled."Whatchu thinking about?"I asked him

"Im thinking about this Shane kid"I frowned

"Why?"I asked

"Because there is no way this kid can look just like me and I don't know about him! I mean wouldn't you be curious if you were in my position?I'm also kinda heart broken i didn't wanna hurt Freddie's feelings i mean obviously this kid left him he must be really hurting about it and if this Shane kid really does look like me than he must be disappointed I'm not him.I mean imagine if i left you and you saw someone who looks just like me but wasn't would you feel?"I frowned

"Id feel broken inside"I whispered pulled me into him."I guess I didn't think of it that way"I said I looked towards Freddie and was gonna be a really long couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>There was no way that wasn't Shane he looks like him sounds like him even SMELLS like him ... but he isn't him?Its not possible.I looked up at was James he was talking to Kendall...his boyfriend that's not right I deserve him he was mine first! If he isn't Shane that's fine but he will be mine I will do everything I can to make him mine . If I cant have Shane ill take this guy I will hurt anyone who gets in my way! Including his precious little Kendall.I looked up again now they were kissing.I frowned."Will you two stop !"I shouted at them . They turned and looked at me with confusion.<p>

"What ?Its not my fault I don't wanna see them sucking face !"I turned my attention to the window.I could still feel everyone's eyes on me.I turned and glared at them they immediately turned their attention to something else anything but me.I looked back at James and Kendall they had instantly returned to making out and I felt like screaming if James was gonna be mine I had to be a little nicer.

"Hey guys im sorry"I said forcing a fake smile on my face.I looked down sadly."Im still kinda sad about this whole thing Id feel a little more comfortable if you guys weren't as close when im around"I said looking down at the floor.I peeked out the corner of my eye to see James softly pushing Kendall away.I smirked in my head I could be an actor.I thought to myself Kendall glared at me and I smiled softly trying to pass it off to him . But he looked at me with eyes that just basically said

_I know what your trying to do and your gonna pay_

**A/N Yep there we go chapter four officialy up thanks again to Tazumi Hanako for helping with this chapter haha(: I love you for that Tazumi also helped with the next chapter for when they start filing the show and things start to get intense so make sure you look out for that and read her stories (:Please review it means alot And you know what I mean if you write stories(:  
><strong>

** -Ahmazingly-Weird**


	6. Just a Dream

**A/NSo I kinda forgot all about this story haha sorry to those of you who were following it.I just kinda read over it and remembered how much I Loved it and couldnt wait to write it(: So here is Chapter 5? Yeah Thats about Please Review and tell me what you think (:**

**Disclaimer:I Sadly do not own Big Time Rush...:( But wouldn't it be SO AWESOME if id did?(:**

"Hello Internet"Carly said to the waved smiling widely."Im Carly that's Sam and if you don't know us"

"Your a Hobknocker!"Sam said coldly . Carly turned to her wide eyed.

"Wow really Sam?"

"Eh"She shrugged."What are you gonna do about it?"She asked in a fake italian accent they Both Shrugged.

"And this is iCarly."They shouted together.

"And tonight we have Special Guests Big Time RUSH!"Sam all ran out smiling and waving.

"Aren't they pretty?"Carly asked smiling flirtatiously at Carlos . Carlos shrugged.

"Eh Ive seen better"She said walking out of view from the screen.I smiled.

"Hello Internet Viewers."James said waving."Im James

"Kendall"

"Carlos

"And Logan and Together we make Big Time Rush"Logan shouted extending his arms all sat down in the chairs that were assigned for us.I took my seat next to James grabbing his hand he smiled running his thumb over mine.I blushed lightly he leaned over kissing my cheek . He turned hearing Aws' from the side of us.I blushed more.

"So how about we start the questions with you two love birds over there?"Sam asked pointing from me to James and back over again . By now I must've been like tomato red . James just nodded his head ,he motioned for me to sit in his lap at first I shook my head no but eventually he pulled me over to his lap.I smiled leaning into his touch and he happily wrapped his arms my waist pulling me closer . We heard more aws' so I hid my face in his neck he just laughed kissing the top of my head.

"Ok Ok Ok"Carly said trying to stop from smiling at us.I looked over at Freddie he looked like he wanted to kill me but I just remembered what James said shaking off his evil little glare.

"So how long have yo been together?"Carly finally asked trying to keep her attention off of Carlos who keep giving her little googly eyes . She smiled at him shooing at him.I smiled looking at James who just smiled back.

"11 Months 2 weeks and 3 days"James said kissing my nose gaining even more Aw's.I smirked at him

"You know that by heart?"She asked

"No I count every minute,hour,day,week,and month and soon ill be counting the Years."He said looking me in the eyes giving me a bright smile.

"Awwww"I said laughing and he kissed me lightly.

"Ok SO how did you guys get together? And PLEASE don't say fate brought you together!"Sam said in a irritated voice. All four of us laughed loudly.

"Yeah Right"I exclaimed loudly.

"No,he knew I liked him when we first met Because I asked him out"James said calmly trying not to smirk.

"But I didn't buy it so I ignored him for awhile . Until I agreed to be friends"I said nudging him softly.

"But I kept flirting with him anyways like id use the corniest pick up lines ever!Like If I could rearrange the alphabet id put u and i together."James said laughing loudly.

"You know what the worst one was?"Logan asked trying not to laugh."I remember once he ACTUALLY SAID If You were a booger Id Pick you first!"He said making everyone laugh loudly even Freddie couldn't help but smile at the joke.

"Yeah Yeah but Hey he was cute and I wanted him so I used every trick in my bag!I didn't even flirt with anyone else besides him!That's how crazy inlove with him I am"James said nuzzling in my neck.I smiled running my hands threw his hair which is a privilege only I have.

"Yeah so one day I just screamed and said If I agree to go on a date with you will you STOP! And he goes depends on where it leads . So I gave him a chance and now here we are."I said smiling he looked up and kissed my lips . He hummed making me giggle and smile.I pulled away facing the ground my face began to burn he just kept smiling kissing my cheek.

"Ok you two are OFFICIALLY ADORABLE!"Sam shouted."So I think you deserve an"She hit a button on her little blue remote suddenly the room was filled with AW'S.I couldn't help but laugh.

"So while we take a quick break please enjoy this video of our good friend Fred."Carly said pointing towards Freddie who nodded and clicked some stuff on his laptop turning on the video he placed his camara down . Walking over to everyone.

"Really good show so far you guys."He said complimenting us he looked at me and gave me pleading eyes.I looked at him confused before nodding and getting off of James lap and sitting in my own chair. I watched James look from his lap to me then back to his lap then back to me he kept repeating the motion before shaking his head and bringing me back into his lap wrapping his arms around me tightly.I groaned loudly.

"Let Go James."I said but he just tightened his grip.I whispered"_Freddie"_Quietly in his ear he looked at me confused I gave him an irritated look before nodding my head towards Freddie he looked up and frowned slowly releasing me from his grasp .I sat back down in my chair giving Freddie a shy smile he smiled back at me maybe me and him would actually get along?

"Uh Kendall?"Freddie asked quietly I turned looking at him"Is it ok if I talk to James in the hallway?It wont take long just kinda wanna apologize and stuff."I fidgeted in my seat for a taking a deep breath.I put a smile on my face to be nice."Oh I Don't Care"I said trying to force the smile to stay on my face . Freddie smiled softly James got up kissing me softly for a minute before he pulled away leaving me with a goofy smile on my face he smirked.

"Ill be right back beautiful"He said kissing me lips quickly.I giggled.

"Yeah Ok"I said trying to remember what we were talking about he smiled before walking out the door behind Freddie.

"Your not worried?"Logan asked switching his seat next to me.I shook my head still smiling like an idiot.

"No I trust him.

**_5 Minutes Later_**

"What are they doing we need to get back to the show!"Carly shouted furious.I shook my head.

"Ill go check"I said smiling.I got up walking out the weren't outside the door so I walked down the hall a little.I turned the hall and stopped dead in my tracks.

"J-J-James?"I asked trying not to had Freddie pressed up against the wall . Freddie had his grabby little hands wrapped around his neck and James had his arms around his waist pulling him close . He practically had his tongue down Freddie's throat.

James turned and looked at me horror shot through his eyes when he saw me.I shook my head he dropped Freddie running over to grabbed onto me whispering in my ear.

"Its not what it looks not what it looks not what it looks like"Over and over again.I finally came to my senses and tried to push him away from he was to strong.

'"LET GO JAMES!JUST LET GO!"I shouted at him he just shook his head a tear falling down his pulled me close pressing his lips to mine.I pushed him away getting ready to yell at him to go he just went back in to kiss me again pushing his tongue in my mouth.I felt the tears that fell down my face combine with his and it made me cry even more.I opened my eyes his were closed.I could see Freddie in the back round smiling.I pushed James off of me . Wiping at my tears I looked at James and shook my head.

"I HATE YOU!"I Screamed at him.I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't care.I could see the heartbreak in his eyes.I turned running into Carlos.

"Whats wrong Kendall?"I sobbed louder I fell crying into his shoulder wrapped his arms around my waist.I heard someone clear their throat.

"Uh Kendall kinda...uh caught me and James making out"Freddie said quietly as IF he was ashamed of what he did . Nobody said anything for awhile all that could be heard was my crying until Carly finally spoke up.

"Im gonna go cancel the show it's no longer important."She said softly.I was surprised when Carlos didn't bother to go with he just rubbed circles in my back.

"Dude not cool"Logan said shaking his head we all walked away leaving James with Freddie.I can't believe I love him .I just can't believe he would do this after everything we've been through.

"It'll all be ok"Carlos said walking me over to my chair I just shook my head.

"Not after everything we've been through"

I hate crying all I wanted was to wake up in James' arms . Him telling me it was all just a crazy him wipe away the tears and kiss away the pain . But I know that when I go to sleep He wont be there when I wake up. Everything wont be okay .No everything is never going to be okay again.

**A/N Yep so there we go(: Im gonna try to get back into the habit of writing this but idk yet ill try So tell me what you think(:**

**Do you think James should try to fix things with Kendall?OR go be with Freddie?And just to clear this up now haha James is NOT Shane I repeat JAMES is NOT SHANE ! haha just so we all know(:**


	7. First Day

**A/N Ok so I know I know some people are like wondering WHAT THE SHIZNAZZ JAMES! Yeah I know sorry and its only Day one haha this story may be longer than I though but hey who cares right?So im still working on the James and Freddie chapter yeah I know stalling ! haha Yes Yesh I am haha(: So this is going to be a flashback chapter the whole thing! Except the last paragraph(:Thanks you's to the people who reviewed,faved,followed,or sent me a message about it(: It means alot.!(:**

**Disclaimer:So Sadly I dont own Big Time Rush...But if I did Id Marry Carlos or Logan Cause they are just so Smexy haha(:**

**_Month One_**

_I walked into my new classroom.I breathed heavily new school,new classroom,now I have to make new friends.I looked up facing my new classmates.I smiled lightly quickly walking to an empty seat__ . __I opened my notebook and started to write a little.I guess its kind of a Diary but ITS NOT! I just write down my feelings and stuff that's going on around me.I heard some one sit down next to me I looked up my eyes widened at the sight before me At the desk next to me was the most gorgeous creature I had EVER seen . He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes ,he was dressed in a Minnesota Wilds Jersey with dark blue skinny jeans that were tight in all the right places . And to top all of that off he had on a brown,yellow,and orange beanie. He turned and looked at me he smiled._

_"You must be the new kid right?Im Kendall."He said extending his hand towards me.I shook it smiling._

_"Uh yeah Im James and sorry for staring but you just have something about you."I said smiling he blushed a light red slowly taking his hand back._

_"Uh yeah "He said facing ahead."So how do you like the new school so far?"He asked turning back to me smiling.I smirked he has the most innocent smile._

_"Its ok I mean with all the hot babes around here"I said checking him out slowly."I think ill be just fine"I said stopping at his butt i smirked.I looked him straight in the eyes and his face turned even more red he turned his attention away from me._

_I watched him the whole class period and he knew because he would turn looking at me from the corner of hie eye.I was literally eye fucking him . The bell rang and he rushed to get his stuff and go he ran out of the classroom._

_"Oh Yeah he is So hooked on me" I said casually heading to my next class.I heard a crunch sound.I looked down.I stepped on a piece of paper.I smirked seeing his name at the top.I bent down to pick it up up.I looked over it smiling widely._

_**Kendall Donald Knight**_

_**User Id:67867**_

_Poetry -206  
><em>

_ Advanced Gym -134  
><em>

_Accelerated Math - 253  
><em>

_Lunch_

_Advanced Science - 127_

_I folded the paper and put into my pocket.I walked to his next class Poetry.I stopped infront of room 206.I opened the door and smiled there he was sitting on the floor with the rest of the class reciting some weird poem in a different language._

_"Ah you must be my new student David?" The teacher asked me.I smiled I could be David,but that would be wrong . was a weird looking lady she was dressed in a blue and black tutu with a bright red button up shirt . She also had frizzy purple hair and big black glasses weirdest teacher ive ever seen!I shook my head._

_"Uh no sorry im James"I said smiling when Kendall's head shot up off the ground he groaned laying back down."I just found My Boyfriends schedule on the ground and thought id return it Kendall dear."I said walking over to him he shot up quickly._

_"He's not my boyfriend!"He shouted to everyone around he stood up grabbing his schedule."I barely know him we JUST met"He said defending his case he snatched it out of my hands and walked as far away as he could get._

_"Not yet anyways"I admitted"Ill see you soon cutie"I said winking at him and walking away._

_I walked down the halls casually.I turned around hearing a loud scream.I saw two kids my age running my way one was a nerd the other had a helmet on they stopped at me staring._

_"Hey your the new kid right"The one with the helmet said.I nodded my head he smiled"Awesome Im Carlos this is Logan and we should get going see you at lunch you should sit with us"He said running away the nerdy kid waved before running away to.I heard more screaming girly screaming this time.I turned back around to see a bunch of girls running towards me.I jumped out of the way they stopped in front of me dripping wet._

_"Where did THEY go!"She asked angrily I shrugged my shoulders._

_"Where'd who go?" I asked . She frowned growling at a me when a little brunette in the back shouted._

_"Hey arnt you the new kid?"She asked I nodded my head does everyone know who I am?I thought to myself the one in front dropped her shoulders and smiled._

_"Oh hey Im Kacey and this is the girls Soccer team."She said._

_"Uh im James."I said smiling suddenly._

_"Hi James"They all shouted then turned and ran the other direction from Carlos and Logan who I guess were now my friends and man was I ever late for class._

_**~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~**_

_I grabbed my tray looking around for Carlos and Logan.I found them sitting at the table with Kendall.I smiled walking over to them._

_"Well hi there cutie"I whispered in his ear he dropped the milk he was drinking and turned to me with worry written all over his face."So how was your class?"I asked him sitting down._

_"What are you stalking me?We've had ONE conversation GO AWAY!"He said turning back to Carlos and Logan._

_"Alright"I said calmly."So Carlos, Logan was that back there?"I asked turning my attention to them._

_"Dude we turned on all the sprinklers and soaked the girls Soccer team!"Logan said excitedly._

_"Yeah man it was such a rush! Don't you agree Logan?"Carlos asked him._

_"Oh Yeah Big Time!"He said.I smirked laughing loudly._

_"Nice Dudes!"I said high-fiving both of them."Dude sign me up for your next crazy adventure!"I said picking at my food.I settled to eat the Meatloaf surprise later.I grabbed one of Logan's chicken nuggets and ate it he stared at me wide eyed._

_"Really James Really?"He said laughing._

_"Well I dont want the meatloaf"I said we all laughed except for Kendall.I turned to him and smiled he looked at me dumb founded."Sweetie close your mouth"I said he just blinked a couple times he is so adorable."I could close it for you if you want?"I asked him he closed his mouth quickly and looked down.I frowned._

_"Darn"I said sarcastically"I really would've closed it for you"I said and winked at him._

_"Hey baby"I looked up to see a kid I didnt know sit next to Logan he slung his arm around him kissing his cheek making Logan smile brightly he nudged the guy who looked up at me and smiled._

_"Oh sorry didn't know some-"He paused looking at me."Hey arn't you the new kid?"He asked . Oh My Gosh How'd he know?I thought in my head._

_"Uh yeah James. James Diamond"I said shaking his hand._

_" Elliot . Elliot Hansen"He said shaking my hand back."So what wrong with Kendall?"He asked Logan I looked at Kendall who was banging his head on the table multiple times.I smirked and shook my head."He's in Denial"I said grabbing onto his shirt so he couldn't cause anymore damage to his brain . He got up grabbing his tray and walked away.I frowned getting up to follow him he walked out of the cafeteria.I sighed dumping my tray and following after him.I walked out but I didn't see him . Then I was yanked back and pushed into a locker._

_"Ouch!"I said loudly._

_"What do you want !"I opened my eyes to see Kendall standing in front of me he had a hold of my shirt so I couldn't ignore the question not that I was going to.I though it was obvious._

_"You"I said plainly_

_"What do you mean me?"He asked letting go of my shirt._

_"I mean I want you.I want you to be mine.I know we just met today but there's just something about you"I said stepping closer to him."And its driving me crazy!"I said playing with his hair he shivered breaking away from me._

_"Well leave me alone"He said turning away to leave._

_"I cant do that"I said He turned glaring at me._

_"And why would that be?"  
><em>

_"I told you! I dont know what it is But I want you ! And I always get what I want"I said walking back over to him._

_"Well not this time"He said . And I couldnt help it but I smirked._

_"Ok well I wont leave you alone unless you at least agree to be Friends"I said stopping in front of him._

_"No funny Business?"He asked_

_"Not unless you say so"I said kissing his hand he yanked it away giving me a look._

_"That counts as funny business!"He shouted taking a step back._

_"Alright none of that but I still wanna be friends at least."I said giving him a pleading look he shook his head._

_"I cant believe im agreeing to this."He said he walked towards the cafeteria."Fine but JUST friends."He said sternly I nodded my head._

**A/N Ok so what did you think of this Flashback? And YES James is a flirt in every story I write Idk why He just how I imagine him Probably the longest chapter Ive ever written for ANY of my stories to so yeah thanks for reviewing i just wanted everyone to know some of Kendall and James' relationship so yeah(: Next Chapter will be the whole thing with James and Freddie (: Please Review Means alot(:**

** -Amazingly-Weird**_  
><em>


	8. Nadie

**A/N ...im such a bad person! I couldve sworn I had updated im SO SORRY! :'( But um yeah here we go not much to say Sorry:( Um the first part is James [pov] then its Kendall's[pov] and finally Freddies [pov]  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:You know I dont own anything STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE! haha(:**

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"._

_"I HATE YOU!"_

3 Days its been three days and yet the memory replays over and over again in my head . He didn't ever come out of his room . How do I know?Ive been sitting outside it for the past 3 days waiting for him to walk out and accept my apology to run back into my arms . All I want to do is hold him right now and never let go.I pulled my legs to my chest and sighed taking a deep breath. Black shoes stood next to me.I looked up to see Logan he didn't smile at me he just shook his head at me.

"You screwed up man"He said sitting down next to me.I nodded my head wanting to give an explanation but knowing that there wasn't one.I hurt Kendall and now...he hates me.

"I know"I whispered quietly to myself."But it really wasn't what it looked like"I said he shook his head but then nodded.

"I can't believe this but tell me your side of the story."

* * *

><p><em>"Uh Kendall?"Freddie asked quietly. Kendall turned looking at him"Is it ok if I talk to James in the hallway?It wont take long just kinda wanna apologize and stuff."He fidgeted in his seat before a taking a deep he put a smile on his face to be nice."Oh I Don't Care"He said trying to force the smile to stay on his face . Freddie smiled softly I got up kissing him softly for a minute before I pulled away leaving him with a goofy smile on his face I smirked.<em>

_"Ill be right back beautiful"I said kissing his lips again quickly he giggled._

_"Yeah Ok"He said_._I smiled walking out after Freddie.I closed the door hearing him say.'No I trust him' I couldn't help but smile.I followed Freddie around the corner till he finally leaned against a wall and sighed . We stood in silence for a few seconds before I broke the silence by coughing._

_"So um I know your probably really mad at me right now"He said and I nodded my head . Agreeing with him that I was indeed mad at him.I mean first the airport,then the car,and just in the other room he tried to break me away from Kendall._

_"And I apologize for that.I understand maybe I went a little to just to make sure can you help me with something?"He asked me I sighed but nodded my head._

_"Depends on what it is."I said taking a step back as he took a step in._

_"Kiss me"He said my eyes widened._

_"No."_

_"Please if you kiss me then ill know if your Shane or not"He exclaimed._

_"But im not!"I shouted back at him_

_"Just imagine im Kendall please James just do this for me"He said his voice think of Kendall .Think of Kendall Think of Kendall.I closed my eyes imagining Kendall standing in front of me instead of Freddie.I opened my eyes slowly and no longer saw a short nerdy kid instead I saw my beautiful and amazing boyfriend Kendall who is tottaly cool.I smiled and stepped towards him leaning down and sealing our lips together he smiled against my lips.I knew I had gotten to into it when Kendall's voice broke into my thoughts.I turned and stared and tears already forming in his eyes.I looked back at who I was kissing and it was Freddie.I dropped him running over to Kendall . But it was to late he was gone our bond was broken I turned and stared at Freddie he smiled at me and walked away._

_"Its okay you'll always have me Shane."He said turning around the corner._

_I fell to the ground trying to catch my breath ."Im not Shane"I whispered to myself._

* * *

><p>Logan just stared at me in shock with his mouth hanging open.<p>

"Wow im sorry James"He said patting my back"But now I dont know who to believe"He said staring at the wall.

"I dont care who you believe I just want my baby back"I said wiping at my eyes as more tears started to fall . We turned upon hearing footsteps.

"Logan"Spencer said looking around awkwardly."Uh you ready to go yet?_"_He asked Logan looked at him then back to me and shook his head.

_"_Im sorry Spencer but James really needs a friend right now"I was about to tell him to go when he stopped me."Don't bother im staying whether you want me to or not"He said hugging me.I nodded my head as the tears really started to fall.

_I miss you Kendall.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I sat in my room all day.I could still see James shadow outside the door . When would he get the point we can't resolve this?I needed someone to talk to and since James is officially off the list I called my mom.<p>

_"Hello mom?"_

_"Hey sweetie hows it going down there?" _She asked I could feel her warm smile through the did I miss her and Katie._  
><em>

_"Bad me and James kinda broke up like 4 days ago"_I said sniffling quietly.

_"Awe sweetie im sory! What happened?Tell me all about it"_

_"Theres not much to tell he cheated on me mom!"_

_"Well did you get his side of the story?"_

_"No"_

_"Don't you think you should?"_She asked me I sighed considering the fact it really wasn't what it looked then again maybe it was.

_"No"_

_"Kendall sweetie listen to me okay?"_

_"Okay.."_

_"Love isnt about who you love its about whose worth it and whosegonna be there."_She said.I looked at my door James shadow was still there.I guess he is still here for me and after everything we've been through he kinda is worth it.

_"The love you guys have is special its the love where he drags you out in the rain just to kiss you . Or when he gives you piggyback rides just because he loves you . Its the love where you guys could spend hours and hours on the phone at night talking about who knows what! Do you really want to lose him?"_

_"No,"_I said remembering every memory she talked about_"but I cant forgive him mom I dont know why."_

_"Well call me back later okay you really need to think about this before you make a HUGE mistake and you wont be able to take it back.I love you Sweetie And I know you'll make the right choice I raised you that way Bye Kendall ."_

_"Bye mom and thanks I love you to."_I hung up the phone and layed down slowly_._Man I really do have a hard decision to make dont' I?

_I miss you James.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Mom im going out"I shouted back to her . She nodded her head handing me a small first aid kit.I grabbed it and walked out the door and into the hallway I was stopped by Spencer . He was leaning against the door shaking his head at me.<p>

"You know right now your the bad guy right?"He asked me.I laughed.

"And why am I the bad guy?"I asked starting to walk away but he grabbed my shoulder pulling me back.

"Because you just broke up a happy couple for the stupidest reason James is not Shane and you know i . So why did you do that?"He asked me I turned around brushing his hand off my shoulder.

"HE DOESNT DESERVE HIM! I WONT ACCEPT IT!"I shouted at him."THAT IS SHANE AND IF HE WANTS TO PRETEND THAT HE ISN'T I WILL MAKE HIM REMEMBER!"I fell to the floor shaking my head at him."I miss him so much"I whispered quietly.

He bent down as well and sighed."I know you do but that's not him and both you and I know it."He said I shook my head again.

"But its not possible"I said"That is Shane.I just...I just know it."My phone vibrated in my pocket.I pulled it out.A text...From...Shane?I opened it up quickly and read it over.I gasped quietly."What have I done?"I asked Spencer looking up at him he shrugged his shoulders and walked back into his apartment . When he opened the door I could here James crying loudly.I cringed.

"I caused that.I caused all of this"I said standing up and running into my apartment closing the door loudle . What have I done?

_From:Shane _

_Time:5:36 p.m. _

_Hey babe be home soon convinced my mom ttyl love ya Shane(:_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so this took me awhile just glad I finally got it done . Sorry again I havent uploaded in like 2 weeks ! Im so sorry Reviews? thanks alot School tomorrow homework to be done lol jk its already done(: So prolly just gonna go update some other stuff who knows ? Thanks for reading though(:Love you guys means alot_(;_**

_ -**Ahmazingly-Weird**  
><em>


	9. Im sorry

**A/N:**

**Okay so I know I keep waiting like weeks to finally update this and im sorry for that but thanks to those of you who are reviewing and reading (: It makes me feel happy and I know I should really update more and I will Promisx! its just that Cheerleading is almost over and I just had my homecoming day and...Yeah lots to do plus School? Yeah slow updates But I promise to update soon. Im going to try tomorrow but NO promises.I have some stuff going on in life right now and I just cant update but I will try promise.(:**

**_ -Ahmazingly-Weird_  
><strong>


	10. A Plan of Action

**A/N OHMYGOSH! Im SOSOSOSOSO very sorry! Its been like months since my last update! I wish I had some crazy excuse to explain but...I dont! D: Im SO SORRY! SO because this story was a CRAZY idea! I'm making a VERY long chapter to sum everything up! EVERYTHING! Plus this is a lot of stress trying to remember to update this ! So next time I have a story I will try to finish it within a months time(: PROMISE! So anyway in the rest of this story this is whats gonna happen:**

**Shanes going to come back**

**Freddie helps James get Kendall back**

**iCarly has a SUPER long show**

**Sam punches Carly**

**Carlos and Carly make out somemore**

**Truth or Dare**

**Kendall and James make up**

**Kendall and James BREAK up**

**Logan and Spencer try to break sam out of Jail!**

**Neville shows up and tries to make things work!**

**Sam and Neville get together**

**Griffen shows up and wants them to sing on the show**

**Kelly comes with Griffen...(HintHint-_-)**

**Kendall and James get back together**

**And FINALLY! EVERYTHING is resolved BTR goes back to LA and Shane and his mom move back to Seattle**

**OH and We meet Shanes mom and Katie gets in there some how...**

**And some more flashbacks too(: THAT IS ALL!(:**

**Yeah...A lot to take in huh.? I know im sorry but it'll all make sense trust meh! haha anyways so I hope you like this and im WINGING THIS! as in writing while I go! haha(: Wish me luck! REVIEWS ARE FREAKINN AWESOME!:DD NO POV!Sorry FOr missing words:(I really just wanted to get this uploaded...**

**WITH JAMES AND LOGAN:**

James sighed as he and Logan sat outside of Kendalls door. Logan had fallen asleep at least half an hour ago. He wanted to take his friend back to his room so he could sleep in a more comfortable position. But he didnt want to miss if Kendall came out of his room. All he wanted to do at the moment was hug and kiss Kendall. To lie down in bed with him and never have to wanted to carry him everywhere and just BE with him. Kendall however wouldn't let him in. He looked down at Logan who was still passed out.

"Hey," James said shaking Logan's shoulder " Hey buddy wake up"He said. James stopped shaking him when Logans eyes finally looked around confused before he finally spotted James sitting next to him.

" Hey man whats up.?" He asked yawning loudly.

"You can go to bed dude you like tired." James said laying his head against the wall and staring at the shook his head.

"Naw man you need a friend you shouldnt be alone right now." Logan said stretching his arms. James shook his head no.

"Dude we've been sitting here for awhile. You go get some rest your not the one that has to sit here, go be with Spencer...I know you like him" James said smirking as a light blush came upon his smaller friends cheeks.

"Yeah he's a really neat guy"Logan said looking anywhere but at James.

"Oh please you've been all over him since we GOT here!"James basically shouted at him but tried to keep his voice quiet.

"Yeah I kinda like him" Logan said becoming more and more red by the moment."I mean yesterday he made me some spaghetti tacoes" Logan said giggling a little at the memory

"Spaghetti tacoes.? James asked slowly. Logan nodded his head.

"Yeah its actually pretty good." Logan said smiling widely. James nodded he had to admitt, it did sound kinda interesting.

"Plus, im the one that messed up not 've been a good friend enough go enjoy yourself." James said nudging him and they both laughed. Logan nodded and got up to leave. James grabbed his sleeve and looked at him seriously.

"Dont enjoy yourself TO much though...and you know what I mean too! Your like our baby of the group so we kinda watch out for ya. So ...not THAT much fun" James said sternly. Logan shook his head and laughed at him before walking away. He waved goodbye before walking down the stairs.

S H A N E . ?

With Carlos,Carly and Sam.!:

Carlos smiled as him,Carly and Sam walked down the felt like it was just a huge vacation. He wished he could be spending it with his buds but...yeah that didnt turn out the way he wanted it , everything was going great we were all getting along just fine! Then, out of no where this Freddie kid messes everything up with his drama. And now the only Sane ones seemed to be him,Carly, and Sam. He would say Spencer and Logan but, they've been all goggly eyes since we got off the a thought occured to him...

"Hey Carly...Sam" He said grabbing on to Their attention. Carly turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah.?" She asked grabbing on to his hand and swinging them back and forth, makng him blush slightly.

"Well I was just kinda wondering here..."He said scratching the back of his neck with his free didnt want to ask and be out of line or anything.

"Whats up.?" Sam asked taking a sip of her water.

"Well, everyones making a big fuss oer this whole incident and Im REALLY curious here..." He said his words drifting off into the air.

"Spit out boy! Dont have a ll day here buddy" Sam said laughing and patting Carlos on the back. She hadn't noticed until now but he was slightly taller than her.

"Well...uhm...whose this kid anyways.?"He asked quietly but loud enough for both girls to hear.

"What kid.?"Carly asked looking at him funny. Her and Sam shared a glance of confusion.

"Shane..." He said even more quietly then before."I mean who is the guy.?"He asked shrugging his shoulders.

Both Sam and Carly stopped dead in their tracks. Sam looked at Carly and Carly looked at Sam not knowing if they should even bring him up.

"Uh Should I tell him.?" Carly nodded her head and they both sat down by a near by bench.

"So uh Sam just jump in here if I mess anything up okay.?"Sam nodded and motioned for Carlos to sit so he did.

"Well Carlos," Carly started."Shane started out as Freddies technical friend. At first me and Sam had an intrest in we both kinda...dated him until we realized that was weird."She said

"It was weird and it wasnt working for us."Sam said nodding her head slowly.

"So Shane's your exboyfriend.?" Carlos asked pointing from Sam to Carly.

"Uh kinda I guess...But it was nothing serious we just...kinda dated and stuff..."Carly said looking anywhere but Carlos.

"Trust me stranger things have happened we've been pushed out of planes,kidnapped,almost killed,and Carly dated some guy that was obsessed with Pee-Wee babbies..."Sam said laughing at Carly's ex.

"Pee-Wee babbies.?"Carlos asked from girl to both nodded.

"Pee-Wee babies." They both said.

"And then there was the time when we almo-"Carlos stood quickly stopping both girls from looked at them both wide-eyed.

"As entertaining as this is to hear your...crazy stories. I would like to Know who Shane is exactly" Carlos replied despratley trying to get the two girls back on track.

"Well, we were getting to that you fudge nugget now sit down" Sam said motioning for the boy to sit.

"Anyways,Shane turned out to be bi. He didn't tell anyone apprently. That was until he and Freddie started to go they were obssesed with eachother"Carly said.

"Obssesed" Sam repeated shaking her head.

"Then, just a few weeks ago Shane moved to Ohio with his mom. Freddie was devastated."Carly said moving her fingers to help Carlos understand.

"He was a pure mess"Sam said.

"Then he saw James. Shane and James look just actually kinda in nall seriousness, Freddie may still believe that James is Shane." Carly said slowly. "So do you get it now.?" She asked. Sam looked at Carlos with a questioning stare before the boy finally nodded his head.

With Kendall.!

Kendall paced back and forth in his rrom,debating if he should come out. All he wanted to do was jump into James' arms. And froget everything that happened. If only he had a time machine. He could go back and somehow stop all of this from ever happening .But how would he even do that.? It doesnt even matter because he cant.

Kendall fell to his bed and cried. He hadnt let one tear fall since they he had broken up with James. No matter how much he told his heart that James didnt deserve his tears. He tried to stay strong and just forget about him (which was hard since they lived together,worked together,and James was sitting outside his room). Kendall let out all the hate he had toward Freddie and James. HE let out all the sadness he was feeling when he saw them kiss. Kendall just let out everything. he had been holding in since he was five years old. All the hate for his dad when they left,for that kid that beat him up when he was thirteen,for his mothers tears. And now for losing James.

Kendall was lost.

AND Finally with Freddie.!

Freddie called everyone in his tech friends group. They were all geniuses. Of course they would help him, they were all friends of course. Freddie turned to look at them and smiled.

"Hello Group mates" He said giving them all a quick wave.

"And welcome to Operation get James and Kendall back together" He said with a gigantic smirk on his face. All his friends nodded writing on laptops and scribbling on papers.

"Now before we begin" He frowned "Who has to use the bathroom.?" HE asked, then he fronwed and groaned when everyone raised their hands. They were a bunch of Genius high schoolers ...with small bladders.

This is gonna be a long day he thought before escorting everyone to the bathroom.


End file.
